Snivellus dans le shampoing contre attaque!
by Elle etait une fois
Summary: Oneshot. Un GROS délire un peu court, mais amusant sur Rogue, déconseillé au fan de ce dernier, sinon bonne lecture...


**Titre: **Snivellus dans:Le shampoing contre attaque!

**Auteur:** Moi enfin j'imagine puisque de toute évidence c'est moi qui tape sur les touches de mon clavier dans le buts d'écrire ce gros délire d'un goût douteux!

**Disclamer:** A la maman de Harry Potter et de tous les autres personnages même de ce sale Rogue dont je me sert pour délirer accompagner de mon esprit tordu

--------------------------------------------------

**Intro**

Ceci est un One-shot composé d'un GROS délire, imaginer et réaliser par les bons soins de ma débordante imagination lors de la contemplation d'une bouteille de shampoing (En faite-je n'ai eu que le flash du titre en contemplation avec la bouteille)! Il ne devrait rien y avoir de choquant dans cette histoire sauf peut-être si vous êtes fan de Rogue (en ce qui me concerne, je le déteste parce qu'il a assassassiné mon personnage préféré et il est très possiblement probable que cette haine ce récente dans les lignes qui vont suivre quoique honnêtement j'en sais rien parce qu'a date, je n'ai décidé que le titre, le reste va venir au fur et a mesure que j'écris donc peut-être que ma fic va se terminer par un garden-party avec Vous-savez-qui qui faisait cuire des petit fours, mais j'ai de sérieux doute.) Donc je pense que ceux qui ont été assez cinglé (dsl) pour lire mon intro doivent être assez ... euh fatiguée d'écouter enfin de lire ce paragraphe sans queue ni tête rempli de contradiction créer dans le seul but d'avoir quelque chose a dire, enfin a écrire donc je vous laisse commencé ma fic (vous êtes pas obliger de la finir) si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

P-S (Ne vous en faites pas j'ai presque finit) Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il est fort probable que cette fic soit dénué de tout sens logique, de déroulement ''normal'' et peut-être même de bon goût

--------------------------------------------------

Il était une fois, un bon matin vers les 5h30 (oui, oui du matin) moins 5 minutes, le ciel ..Euh soleil était levé, le ciel était bleu, l'herbe était verte, l'air était parfumé du délicat arôme de la bouse de vache, les oiseaux gazouillait, les abeilles butinait, les écureuils participait à un garden-party avec Voldemort, habillé avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, faisant cuire des p'tit four (Nda je vous vois venir mais sa commence sa finit pas) et des p'tit enfants jouant dehors (et je rappelle qu'il est 5h du mat) dans les collines se lançait des boules de terre (Nda j'aurait bien dit des boules de neige, mais ma fic se passe en été). Bref tout le monde était content, mais non loin de la dans une petite chaumière datant de la préhistoire venait de se réveiller tout en sueur un sale traître.

Ce sale traître était un maître des potion, ex-professeur de potion et assassin au cheveux gras, la cause de ce réveil brutal était un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar si horrible que dans vos plus horrible cauchemars vous n'oseriez même pas imaginez.

Après avoir grandement maudit le monde entier de rire et d'être heureux, il se rendormit (vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein?) Oui car il faut dire que dans cette histoire Severus Rogue est l'être le plus paresseux qui n'existait pas sur terre, mais heureusement pour le déroulement de cette même histoire (ainsi que pour mon sadisme personnelle) le gazouillis des gentils zozio empêchèrent ce sale flemmard de dormir plus longtemps. Après s'être vêtu des vêtements de la grand-mère de Londubat, il partit à la chasse au petit déjeuner, avec tous les rats présent dans sa demeure il ne risquait jamais de mourir de faim!

Le choc du réveil passé, la nécessité de regarder son calendrier se fit plus qu'évidente, après tout il serait si dommage qu'il passe par-dessus une date importante comme son rendez-vous decenial ( tous les 10 ans) chez le dentiste.

Oh désespoir, oh enfer et damnation, vous l'aurez devinez chers petits lecteurs assidus (Ce qui ferait dur c'est que personne ne lisent ma fic et que je parle dans le vide, bref) Aujourd'hui samedi après-midi, euh avant-midi était le jour ou il devait prendre sa toute premier douche depuis sa venue au monde.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui? C'est très simple et possiblement stupide, lorsqu'il était un petit garçon insolent et vaniteux au nez crochus, il faisait toujours une crise a sa mère lorsque venait l'heure du bain. Il finissait inévitablement par sans sauvé, mais un jour sa mère fusse tanné, et lui demanda quand ce serait t'il décidé à prendre un bain pour se lavé (Nda: s'avez remarquez sa rime?)Et le petit ingrat au cheveux gras lui rétorqua: Le premier samedi après, que ma vil personne se sera démontré finalement assez cinglé pour oser assassiné, le plus grand maître a pensé que la terre n'est jamais porté (Dumbledore pour ceux qui n'aurait pas allumer).

Et l'on était le premier samedi depuis que le crime avait été commis (Nda:d'accord j'arrête les rimes, pour l'instant...). Il entra tout habillé dans la douche et fit coulé l'eau (Quoi? Je fait pas dans l'obscène moi! Et Rogue sans vêtements, sa doit être assez horrible, un corps blanc tout squelettique et beurk j'en ai la nausée), donc il vida 36 bouteilles de shampoing spécial cheveux gras sur son horrible tignasse, mais le gras accumulé depuis toutes ses années dans cet ''amas de poils noir lui tenant de chevelure'' était si épaisse que le shampoing coulait sans affecté le taux de graisse. Il eu beau réessayez rien ni fit, la graisse était en lui pour ce débarrassé de cet amas de cheveux gras il alla même jusqu a appelé son vieil ami Rusard le concierge.

Si Argus Rusard n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux sur son crâne galeux, il était tout de même devenu expert en shampoing puisqu'il en faisait tous les dimanches après midi sur son chat en mangent des petit fours a un garden party. Mais encore une fois rien ni fit, la graisse était en lui. Par un hasard tout a fait bizarre complètement indépendant de la volonté de l'auteur ce trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre un cafard et sa plume a papote qui sauta sur l'occasion et ameuta la population avec un scoop plein d'émotion. ''Servilus n'arrive pas a lavé sa moumoute toute graissé", Le ministère lut ceci et les pompiers aussi, ils décidèrent de s'associer pour aider le trop-graissé. Bref il envoyèrent des tonnes de camions de pompiers plein de shampoing pour dégraisser le mal-aimé sous les yeux de la population affolé. Il créèrent une inondation de ce si exquis savon, une fois l'incident passé tout le monde fut rincé, sauf Severus, de la tête au pied. Il restera jusqu'a la fin de sa vie, la tête rempli de bulle de savon extra garni, puisqu'un petit malin y avait mélanger un peu de colle a papier (Nda j'y suis pour rien, j'vous jure)

--------------------------------------------------

**Alors c'était pas si pire non? Encore dsl au fan de Severus. Sinon pour les autres j'espères que vous vous êtes autant amusé a la lire que moi a l'écrire!Je me suis particulièrement amusé vers la fin avec les quelque phrase rimantes, et j'espère que je n'étais pas trop fatiguante!**

**Evidamment les reviews sont les bienvenues!**


End file.
